This present invention pertains to floating production, storage and offloading (FPSO) vessels and more particularly to hull designs and offloading systems for a floating drilling, production, storage and offloading (FDPSO) vessel.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.